Yusuke's Smart Phone
by AleyKitty
Summary: Yusuke downloads a new app to his new smartphone: Truth or Dare. After very little coercion, the boys are together, and playing the game, some more willing than others. Enjoy.


Hey everyone! I wrote this all pretty much in one sitting aside from some light editing, and I was actually using a truth or dare app, which I later deleted because of the ads which I comment on in the story pretty much when they played on the phone, so this is accurate to a game! Unfortunately, I didn't want to download the app again later to finish in some grandiose manner, so the ending is a little quick, but I hope you enjoy the rest of it!

* * *

The fabulous four sat around a coffee table with their legs folded up beneath it, and a blanket protecting them from the chilly evening. Yusuke, had just gotten a phone. He'd informed everyone from his mother, to Koenma that the phone he got, was indeed, a smart phone. As a result, Koenma was now attempting to ignore every communication from Yusuke, Kurama had to capture Hiei, and Kuwabara was eagerly awaiting the following night with a beer in hand. Likewise, Yusuke also had a beer in one hand, but the phone, was in the center of the table ready to be the dictator of their evening.

"This is stupid." Hiei grouched.

"Perhaps but he needed more than just himself and Kuwabara, so we were elected."

"Three people can play this game. There is nothing in the rules that says I have to be here."

"Guys! We're past the ad, shut up!" Yusuke waved at them angrily, "Okay, it says it's your turn Kurama. Um, Truth or dare?"

"You put it on Exciting, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed.

"I'll go with Truth then." Yusuke pushed the phone towards him. Kurama clicked the little green button and read "What's the most romantic gift you've ever given someone?" He set the phone back down and considered it tipping his head back and forth. "Hm. I would have to say the most romantic gift was actually this guy's ex's head on a platter. I got a real silver platter and put it square in the center, then delivered it to him. He was thrilled."

"Wait, are you saying you're gay?" Kuwabara asked skeptically.

Kurama flushed and picked up his wine, "I wasn't in a romantic relationship with him, no." He clicked next player. "Oh, Yusuke's it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

Yusuke grinned. "Dare! Duh!" He snatched the phone and clicked the blue button. He frowned. "It says to wear all my clothes inside out."

"All your clothes," Kuwabara reminded him as Yusuke pulled off his shirt.

"All, my clothes, got it." He pulled his white T back on with the label sticking out and pulled off his pants next.

"Oh god! You're going commando!" Kuwabara exclaimed shielding his face.

Hiei chuckled, "That's typical, leave it to the detective to be the least hygienic of us all. You probably wore those pants yesterday too, didn't you?"

Yusuke shrugged, "What's it to ya?"

"I'd suggest you be careful or you'll have to wear your pants backwards and inside out," Kurama snickered as Yusuke attempted to figure out how to zip up his jeans inside out. Eventually he just buttoned them.

"Done! Next player!" Yusuke cheered. "Hey Dumbo, it's you."

"Me?" Kuwabara took Yusuke's precious phone with a delicacy of an old woman. "I'm not a dumbo! I'm smart! I'm the only one of all of us who actually has a freaking college degree!"

"You might have a college degree but you don't have a degree of courage! I bet you ten bucks you'll chicken out of whatever they dare you."

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh huh!" Yusuke challenged. They exchanged parries for a little while until Kuwabara hit the dare button showing Yusuke boldly.

"So there!" The others were all laughing too hard for Kuwabara to get a good come-uppance from his laughter. He turned the screen around to see the dare and went beat red. "M-make love to something in the room, a person or an object."

"This is bad," Kurama laughed.

"Do you even know how to make love Oaf?" Hiei laughed.

"Shut up twinkle toes! I got this!"

"Oh yeah?" Yusuke croaked between laughter, "Yeah? What're you gunna do? Huh?"

"Can we please limit it down to dry-humping? I really don't think wasting a condom is worth this challenge and I don't want to clean up after that." Kurama laughed while he whined wiping his tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, that's a good point." Yusuke looked at Kurama with a bit of a petrified stare. "Clothes on! There we go. Clothes keep things safe, right?"

Kurama laughed again and leaned on the table. "Sure Yusuke,"

"I'll pick a pillow! There ain't no way in hell I'm making love to one of you three goofs."

"Good!" Yusuke and Hiei exclaimed in unison while Kurama laughed harder.

When Kuwabara got up and picked up a pillow, he grimaced a bit. "Uh…" Kurama finally caught his breath and twisted to watch Kuwabara with the pillow from the couch behind him.

"Just pretend it's Yukina!" Yusuke hooted from the side.

Kuwabara's eyes widened and perked up a bit. "Y-Yukina?"

Kurama started laughing again with a wail of excitement when he caught a glimpse of Hiei's horrified face. Kuwabara hugged the pillow close and proceeded to rub and pet it whispering sweet nothings until Yusuke and Hiei were complaining that enough was enough and Kurama was gasping for air between laughs.

When they all settled down Hiei picked up the phone and clicked next turn. "Predictable," he commented, and selected Dare. "Oh, this is easy. Um, fox, who is considered my neighbor right now?" Hiei held up the phone.

"He selected dare," Kurama told Yusuke and Kuwabara taking the phone. "It says 'Knock on your neighbors door and run away,' exclamation point. Well since they're using the plural form of neighbors instead of the possessive to indicate the door that belongs to the neighbor, just do all of the close doors in the apartment," Kurama suggested with a shrug.

Hiei nodded and got up.

"How come he got the easy one!" Kuwabara exclaimed whining as Hiei adjusted his cloak and traipsed to the door.

"Because that's how the phone demands it," Kurama shrugged. "I wouldn't worry too much Kuwabara, just select truth next time and maybe you won't have to make out with a lamp." He snickered. A loud racket echoed about the building up and down and Hiei shut the door again.

"Tch, like you'd ever have the balls to pick dare," Yusuke challenged Kurama.

"It doesn't take balls, it takes a lack of brains," Kurama teased, selecting next player. "This is going in order, that's nice."

"Come on Kurama, for me, pick dare. I want to see if I'm the only one with horrible luck or if you can have bad luck too."

Kurama sighed and stared at Kuwabara, as the ad rolled on the phone. "If I select dare, then I'm being foolish. I honestly don't want to humiliate myself right now. You'll have plenty of chances to see others humiliate them-" Hiei snagged the phone. "Hey!"

"Hm. It says Double dare, whatever that means." He smirked as he read the dare to himself, "Strip naked and cover yourself in- Seriously! That's like his normal wear!" Hiei complained.

"What's it say? What's it say?" Yusuke grabbed for the phone and then disappointedly abandond it to Kuwabara. "Come on!"

"Strip naked and cover yourself in a toga for the next few rounds." Kuwabara read. He stared at Kurama, "Well if that's a double dare than Yusuke, you probably could change your clothes back."

"Oh, you're right!" Yusuke's eyes lit up. "Good because this was really starting to pinch," he unbuttoned his pants and was met with a resounding groan of disapproval as he pulled them off and rubbed his dangly bits. He pulled his pants back on and fixed his shirt.

"I can't make a toga out of what I'm wearing, so Yusuke, I need to borrow a sheet," Kurama requested lazily as he got up.

"That's really not that bad for a dare," Yusuke hopped up to go grab a sheet.

"If only I'd had my own choice," Kurama shrugged, "Now you'll never know what it would have asked."

"Yeah right, we're not just doing two rounds." Hiei countered.

"Oh yeah? I thought you didn't want to play," Kurama slowly traced his fingers around the edge of his shirt and pulled it up wiggling out of it.

"Whoa, what're you doing?"

"It said strip first." Kurama shrugged.

"Do you always strip like a cat?" Kuwabara challenged.

"You think I'm sexy?" Kurama winked at him. Yusuke threw a sheet over his head. "Thank you Yusuke," Kurama laughed pulling the sheet off of his fuzzy hair. He dropped it on the couch and pulled off his pants and underwear putting them with his shirt. He then wrapped the toga-sheet around himself and tied it tight.

Hiei passed the phone to Yusuke who clicked the next player button and frowned. "It's you again Hiei."

"Huh?" Hiei took it back and blinked, "It's not going in order then." Hiei stared at the two buttons skeptically.

Kurama sat down, "This is a little short," he sighed. Kurama leaned over and clicked Truth quickly. Hiei looked up at him with a glare. "You got mine, I got yours. Now we're even."

Hiei sighed "Fine."

"What's it say?" Kurama asked as he fixed his hair.

"Name the person I hate the most."

"Oh, well that should be easy."

"Tch, Maybe for you," Hiei put the phone in the center of the table and folded his arms over his chest. "I-uh, don't know her name. She was the village elder of the town I was born in."

Kurama sighed, and poured Hiei a drink. "That's alright. We don't need the name if you don't know it."

"What'd she do?" Kuwabara asked quietly.

"She threw me out of the village," Hiei replied wincing. He took the drink and sipped it.

Yusuke picked up the phone. "Anyways." he clicked the next player button. "Kuwabara, it's your go."

"I'm picking truth this time." He flushed immediately once he clicked the button. "It wants to know if I'm a virgin."

"Well are you?" Kurama pressed.

"Yes! Of course I am. The only woman I've ever truly loved is a virgin and so am I!" Kuwabara exclaimed as red as he could get. He poked the next player button hard and put the phone back down on the table.

"Oh, it's my turn again." Kurama poked Truth leaving the phone on the table. "Have I ever done drugs. Yes; I've done drugs." Kurama clicked the next player button gently. "There you go Yusuke. It's your turn again."

"Finally!" Yusuke laughed, "Click dare and read it out to me," he requested.

Kurama smiled slyly and picked up the phone holding it out to him. "Prank call someone and insist that you are their secret admirer."

Yusuke took the phone and held a button to get back to the home page. "Uh, who should I call?"

"Keiko, duh," Kuwabara answered rolling his eyes.

"No-no, that's too easy, call Atsuko." Kurama snickered.

"Oh come on! I am not prank calling my own fucking mom!"

"Just punch in some numbers," Hiei shrugged.

"But if you do that then you can't convince them that you're their secret admirer, you don't know anything about them."

"Whatever you do, put it on speaker," Kuwabara requested.

"Oh, and you have to use an accent," Kurama added grinning.

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"So use an accent, on speaker, and call someone I know," Yusuke asked the two of them. They nodded. "How about… Shizuru." Yusuke grinned at Kuwabara, who's face screwed up in disgust. "Yeah, totally doing it!"

Yusuke had punched in the number before Kurama spoke, "That might not work."

"Hello?" Shizuru asked.

Yusuke threw his voice lower and covered it with his hand, "Oh good it's you and not that dipshit brother of yours,"

Shizuru sighed audibly, "What do you want Yusuke?"

"This isn't Yusuke," he looked between Kuwabara and Kurama who were holding back chuckles. Hiei stared at the phone curiously.

"Uh huh, what do you want?"

"This isn't Yusuke, this is your secret admirer."

"Oh really, so you guys are having a good time then."

Kuwabara broke down into a puddle of laughter. Kurama soon followed.

"Hey! Knock it out!" The phone went dead before he could say anything else to her. "Come on guys! She knew it was me because of you! Had to be."

"Idiot! I have Caller ID!"

Yusuke flared red and laughed along with the other two while Hiei looked confused.

"It told her it was Yusuke's phone calling," Kurama filled in.

Hiei chuckled too as Yusuke set the game back up. "You're up butter-cup."

"Call me that again and I'll skewer you, game or no," Hiei took the phone from him and hit dare. His face went pink. "Uh,"

"If you back out of a dare you lose the game!" Yusuke exclaimed snagging the phone from Hiei's surprised face. He flushed too. Kurama stole it from Yusuke next and tipped his head glancing at Hiei curiously. He passed it to Kuwabara.

"Give a kiss to everyone playing, ew, really?"

"If your bruise us by speeding through this I will be mad at you," Kurama warned him.

Hiei lit up a bit, "You're right, it doesn't say anything about the lips."

"Ew!" Kuwabara exclaimed louder.

Hiei got up and kissed Kuwabara on the hand pulling his arm out straight and dropping it immediately, Yusuke on the cheek, and attempted to kiss Kurama on the cheek too, but he turned at the last second and kissed Hiei back with his own lips. Hiei wiped at his lips and glared at the fox. "Idiot."

"Thank god that's over! Kurama, it's your turn." Kuwabara passed the phone and wiped his hand on the floor.

"Do you get or give more?" Kurama read then sighed, "I take more than I give or get, but I suppose that would fall under get more than give." He passed the phone off to Hiei.

"Again?"

"Your phone just doesn't like you Yusuke," Kurama chuckled.

"Which relationship do you prefer: A wild, passionate…" he flushed and slowed down in his reading, "one, or a quiet calm one."

"They're talking about romantic relationships I'm sure."

"Um." Hiei stared at the ad, flushed, "Wild, I guess? I don't really think this applies that well."

"Oooo, you like wild trysts in the dark of the night!"

"Ooo, you'd do it in public!" Yusuke and Kuwabara teased him.

"Oh come on, wild is our nature, there's no way a quiet calm one would satisfy a demon," Kurama stared pointedly at Yusuke. Yusuke flushed and crossed his arms.

Hiei set the phone down and Kurama moved the game along passing it to Kuwabara. "Choose wisely."

"Yeah, yeah, truth, for sure." He read it and frowned. "It wants me to point to two people in the room who are most likely to make out by the end of the night." He pointed to Kurama with one hand, and Hiei with the other.

Kurama laughed while Hiei looked a bit disgusted. Kurama got up and changed back out of the Toga slipping on his pants under the toga then pulling his shirt down over it before untying it and letting the sheet drop off.

Kuwabara passed the phone to Yusuke. "Finally! Let's get this dare on the road!" He frowned when he saw it, "That sucks. Okay, um, it wants me to take off my shoes and select someone else to tickle my feet. Kuwabara, I choose you."

"Alright! Payback!" Kuwabara got up and grabbed Yusuke's already bare foot flipping him over beginning the torture of tickling it. That lasted until Yusuke kicked Kuwabara in the face and finally got free. Kurama clicked the new player button.

"Oh, well that's convenient."

"Come on Kurama, there's nothing that bad in the dares. I mean, really," Yusuke challenged again.

Kurama looked at his empty wine cup and considered it, "Mm, later." He clicked truth again. "Have I ever flashed anyone? Yes. I have." He passed the phone off to Yusuke again.

"Sweet! Twice!" His eyes widened when he read the dare. "Try and seduce the player to your right." He stared at Kurama.

Kurama laughed, "Great, this is going to be funny." Kurama leaned back on the couch and waited.

"Um. I will keep a stock of tofu in my fridge for whenever you come over if you let me have free access to your body."

Kurama flushed and blinked at him. His mouth opened to rebuke, then shut and he glanced towards the fridge. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Yusuke grinned his mouth hanging open a bit as he waited in suspense.

"Do you have any now?" Kurama asked getting up to go to the kitchen.

Yusuke grabbed Kurama's hand, but it was only met by Kurama turning towards him, his long imposing figure lazily draping down. "Yeah, if you give me a kiss, a real one too, none of that fake shit Hiei gave us."

"A real kiss for tofu?" Kurama asked skeptically.

"Yeah."

"You've got to be shitting me," Hiei laughed.

Kurama flushed and shut his mouth with a snap glaring at the kid. "Oh shut up, you have no right to giggle about this Mr. Hot Chocolate Milk!"

Hiei flushed and stared up at him. "Hey! You said you'd never tell anyone about that ever!"

"Oh, like you're one to keep secrets. How does he know about that?"

"Mythlore," Yusuke chuckled. "I'd say I totally succeeded in seducing the fox."

"You haven't laid a lip on him yet," Kuwabara shook his head.

"The dare just said try to seduce him and I'd say I tried pretty hard."

"The question is, do you actually have Tofu or not," Kurama pulled his hand away.

"Nah, not right now," Yusuke shook his head. Kurama huffed and picked up the phone clicking the button. He passed it to Hiei.

"You'd better pick wisely Hiei." Kurama flopped back down in his spot.

"I always pick wisely Fox," He frowned, "I can't do this." He held it out to Yusuke.

"Text your dad asking to borrow '50 bucks and a sledgehammer,' well I don't have a dad either. Um, Kurama, or Kuwabara, you two have a dad."

"Well since Hiei doesn't have a cellphone or a dad, we'll just skip it." Kurama suggested.

"Alright," the others agreed.

"Kuwabara," Kurama held out the phone. "Truth or dare."

"God, I'm going to risk it." Kuwabara winced as he clicked the button then slowly opened an eye. "Oh, well I can't do that either. It says to undress someone of the opposite sex." Kuwabara shrugged, and moved the game on passing the phone back to Kurama.

"Well let's see if we can keep this three for three."

"You didn't," Yusuke laughed as Kurama read the phone.

"You are a dog on a walk, pee on a tree and mark your territory." Kurama frowned, "That's not that hard." Kurama assumed the position at the couch and then sat back down while everyone else rolled with laughter. "Yusuke!"

"Dare!" he exclaimed.

"Send a text message saying 'I love you' to three people." Kurama passed him back his phone.

Yusuke blinked. "Make it strangers," Kuwabara challenged as Yusuke entered the message.

"Nah, I'm doing Keiko, my mom, and Hokushin."

"Hokushin has a mobile?" Kurama frowned. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Yusuke grinned, "He's going to shit himself when it buzzes."

Kuwabara laughed with Yusuke. Yusuke passed him the phone afterwards. "Risk it, risk it," he chanted grinning.

"Fine," Kuwabara sighed. He grimaced, "Drink from the toilet." He got up and marched determinedly to the toilet staring at it. "When was the last time you washed this thing?" Kuwabara asked nervously.

"Uh," Yusuke frowned, "I don't know."

"Look at the flecks of poop on the side," Kurama pointed at the toilet bowl.

Kuwabara stared at him begrudgingly, then ducked his head and took his punishment like a man. That night, there was vengance.


End file.
